


The breakup, “Eat me Cas”

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Breakup, Burping, Cas eats Dean, Cas’ revenge, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel vore, Digestion, Human Prey, Implied digestion, Nightmare, Predator Cas, Same size vore, Stomach Bulge, Vore, angel predator, belly bulge, prey dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Dean has a nightmare that him and Cas break up and Cas eats himIn Dean’s nightmare, Dean breaks Cas’ heart, and Cas gets mad at Dean for breaking up with him, so Cas eats Dean, Cas swallows Dean whole to get his revenge on Dean for breaking up with him in hopes to having Dean all to himself and teaching Dean a lessonCas digests Dean on purpose and finally gets his tasty revenge on his ex boyfriend, then Dean’s nightmare ends and he wakes up to see Cas standing there in front of him smiling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The breakup, “Eat me Cas”

After Cas leaves Dean falls asleep and has an horrific nightmare that Cas eats him

Dean dreams that Cas swallows, eats Dean and digests him

This time Dean went to far and hurt Cas’ feelings to the point where Cas gets totally mad at Dean and won’t forgive him

”That’s it Dean! It’s over!” Cas shouts

”You know what Cas”, “EAT ME”! Dean said

Cas gets his tasty revenge on his ex boyfriend Dean, Cas grabs Dean by the arms holds Dean up in the air over his mouth

Cas opens his mouth so wide Dean couldn’t possibly escape, Cas wanted to make sure Dean could fit inside his winded mouth

”No Cas please don’t do this, put me down” Dean struggles helplessly in Cas’ tight grip

Cas start shoving Dean into his stretched mouth, his jaw was as big as a sharks mouth

Dean starred into the gapping maw of his angry angel and ex boyfriend, as his head was engulfed by the warm, slimy pink walls of Cas’ mouth, laying on a wet floor that was Cas’ tongue, bathing him in thick, warm saliva

”Cas no please don’t eat me” Dean pleads

The angry angel was talking his lover into his mouth, tasting every delicious, delectable, molecule, that danced across his tongue

Cas immediately then starts to swallow Dean’s head down his stretchy gullet, taking large, heavy swallows

Dean slides down Cas’ throat easy, and starts swelling out his boyfriend’s throat like a large melon inside Cas’ throat and was building out Cas’ neck like a large lump in the angel’s throat

Dean’s helpless pleas were muffled under the tight skin and flesh of Cas’ neck

Dean’s whole head was trapped inside Cas’ esophaguses squished against hot, wet, flesh and tight throat mussels clinging to his face, pushing him down

Dean couldn’t believe what was happening to him

Cas was his best friend and now Cas was eating him alive

Dean helplessly bagged Cas to stop, but Dean’s voice feel to death ears

Cas was obviously completely ignoring Dean on propose

Dean’s head was nestled inside Cas’ throat, in-between the hot, tight, flesh of Cas’ tight throat

Dean was trapped inside Cas’ esophagus, as wet, slimy, soft, pink, rigged flesh walls of Cas’ throat hugged Dean’s face, squishing against Dean’s face

Cas swallows again harder this time, the muscles push Dean deeper down into the dark pit, forcing Dean down more into his angel’s belly

Dean slides farther down Cas’ esophagus until he reaches the end, a hole opens up deposits and spits Dean’s head straight into the angel’s awaiting stomach

Dean spills into an empty cave with a forced plop, landing in a sac of warm flesh and mucus coved, slimy, rubbery walls, surrounded by tight stomach muscles that hugged his face, Dean’s face and whole body was being forced into a cramped dark place, inside a tight belly

Cas’ stomach starts to bulgeing out, pusheing out into a large lump, as it grows bigger and bigger, as Dean’s head hits the bottom of Cas’ stomach forcing Cas’ belly to push out

Dean was pushing the angel’s flat stomach into a large bulging, rounded, swollen bump

Dean’s face was pressed against the warm, wet flesh of the angel’s stomach, shoved into the nearest wall, tight muscles hugging into him, as his face was forced into the nearest wall, pushing out his boyfriend’s belly

Cas’ shirt becomes super tight as his large stomach grows bigger, popping out forward more, growing bigger and rounder with each swallow

Cas’ big belly was forcing the buttons to start popping off his tight shirt as his growing belly pushed out more and more

Cas swallowed Dean again wrapping his lips around Dean’s chest, licking his tongue across Dean’s toned chest

Cas swallowed Dean down more working on swallowing down the hunter’s chest

Cas moaned and yelped in pleasure as he could now feel more of Dean’s body going down his throat and going deeper into his belly filling out his stomach pushing it out even more

Dean slid farther into the angel’s stomach bulging out Cas’ huge, swollen belly even more

Cas’ huge, massive stomach stretches and pushes forward more to expand enough to hold the weight of his ex boyfriend Dean inside him

Dean was halfway down Cas’ throat and Cas’ belly grew so large that the angel’s belly already looked super huge and heavily pregnant with quadruplets, Cas’ belly was pushing out more into an even bigger, fatter, rounder bump

Cas’ stomach grew bigger and rounder, completely massive as Dean continued to fill Cas out completely from the inside of his stomach

”Soon you will be all mine Dean” Cas said smiling grinning and placing his hand on stretched skin of his ever growing, giant belly and expanding stomach and gave his plump, round stomach a pat in satisfaction

His big belly pushed forward even more, the lump in his stomach was much bigger and more noticeable

Cas swallowed more of Dean pushing forcing the helpless hunter down inside his stretchy gullet, swallowing up his lover’s slim, fit, muscular legs. Dean’s long legs slid down Cas’ tight, wet, warm throat bulging out Cas’ neck. Cas swallows Dean’s strong muscular legs down his tight throat gulping all of those hard thighs down his throat. Throat mussels were working hard to swallow all of his boyfriend’s thick thighs down pushing his boyfriend down future into his growing gut. The angel’s belly pushes out more stretching it out more. The belly bulges forward pushing into a big round lump. The new growth of the stomach forced out a huge, forceful, long, hefty, gassy and very loud belch.

Cas’ belly was expanding to extreme lengths rapidly, bulging out the heavy weigh of his enormous, colossal stomach, bulging weigh of his enormous stomach until Dean was completely inside Cas

Cas’ belly was enormous, gigantic! As a six foot, grown man sat inside him, inside his oversized, overgrown belly and filled out his stomach to unbelievable sizes beyond anything even possible, to supernatural proportions, sizes

Dean was surrounded, trapped by mass, big, soft, rubbery, tight, wet, slimy, mucus coved, pink, wrinkled, rigged, muscular warm belly walls made of hot warm flesh and tightened stomach mussels all around him

Dean sat inside the angel’s stomach, and luckily there was no digestive enzymes and no stomach acid in sight

The angel’s stomach is empty but it smelled absolutely gross and totally viol inside his vessel’s belly

Cas’ stomach was hot, wet, slimy and the grosses mess, Dean ever got himself into, as the hunter was covered in warm, wet, slime and body fluids

“I feel so full” “What a feast” the angel said

Cas felt so full inside

“O Dean I never felt so full before, you were the best thing I ever eaten” Cas moans jerking himself, his vessel’s junk slowly

“O Dean, Baby, you sure hit the spot” Cas said happily moaning to himself and rubbing his fat, full stomach

”I think I’ll keep you inside me forever” Cas said grinning and gave his huge, overgrown, gigantic stomach a pat “Have fun inside my belly baby”

Cas grinned rubbing his enormous stomach, massive belly, and squeezing his giant gut, full and tight stomach

Then Cas opens his mouth and out comes a huge burp, Cas finally lets loose a full bellied, horrific, enormous, huge, rumbling supernatural belch in relief

Cas let out the belch, burp from hell

Cas burped really loud letting out a huge, belch, a thunderous, rumbling, supernatural belch, an unnatural, unholy, ungodly, demonic, deep, mighty, mean, disgustingly, gut bursting, obnoxious, champion sized, victorious, victory, loud, monster victory burp, an epic explosion roared from leaving the angel’s mouth

The monster burp ripped traveled through the room like a sonic boom! Cas rubbed his hand on over his giant swollen stomach

BUUUUURRRRRP!

BEEEELLLLLCCCCH!

”O F!”

”O pardon me”!

”AAAAHHHH”! “What a relief”!

”O that’s much better! That felt so good, that’s better”!

Thanks for that! Thanks a lot for the burp babe, honey!”

“My stomach feels so much better now”, “I really needed that, I needed to let out that burp, “I needed to let out a good, one good burp/ belch!”

“O ya baby, my stomach really needed that burp

“That helped my stomach calm settle down” Cas said

“You are really making my tummy feel better, so much better, I feel so good”

”I’m all nice and warm inside” “That helped my stomach calm settle down”Cas said smiling softly, you made my tummy feel a lot better, Cas said happily

”My stomach is so swollen and so gassy, I’m getting gassy, I feel so gassy and bloated inside” Cas said

Cas mumbled softly rubbing his huge, rumbling belly softly, massaging his stuffed gut, that jiggled

The bloated stomach shrank a little after Cas let out that offal, big, huge, enormous, burp, the stomach mussels relaxed and the stomach walls tightened all around Dean

Dean noticed the tight space inside Cas’ stomach closed in on him after the release of air, gas, the walls of Cas’ tight stomach caved in

”Dammit Cas!”

Dean said is protest, Struggling against the tight, compact, slimy, warm, plink, rubber like flesh of the stretched stomach

As the stomach tightened, the roundness got smaller and it was more noticeable from the outside that the skin of the stomach starts reveal a strange deformed lump shape pushing out inside the enormous stomach

Pushing out Cas’ huge belly in the shape of a giant round belly with a few large bumps inside the stomach that were of a human head and a human body under a very full, tight, and round stomach

“You know, you were actually kind of cute, you were the best boyfriend I ever had, and the only boyfriend I had ever eaten before, too bad I have to digest you though” Cas said

“But I want you to feel the same pain I felt when you broke up with me” Cas said vengefully

“Just think none of this would be happening right now, if only you were nicer to me Dean”

”This isn’t funny Cas! Let me out of here” Dean pleads

“Cas this isn’t funny, a joke, let me out right now!”

”Release me now before you accidentally digest me” the hunter began begging, the Winchester said squirming in panic

”No Dean you must be punished” Cas responds

”Punished? For what?”

”Punished for what you did” Cas replies

”What did I do?” Dean asked

”This is all your fault this is your punishment now Dean, and now you will be digested”

“You mean your really going to digest me”? “Maybe, of course I am” Cas said

”No Cas please don’t do that to me”

”I’m so sorry Cas, please forgive me”

”Sorry isn’t good enough Dean, you are dead to me, now you will be digested, you will die once again this time you will be digested inside my stomach”

”But you don’t have to do this Cas, you can change this, it doesn’t have to be this way”

”I’m afraid it has to be this way, and you have no choice Dean”

”I’m sorry Dean but it’s too late now”

”Aww, that’s just too bad”

“Please Cas don’t do this, let me out” Dean begs for Cas’ forgiveness

“I’m sorry Dean but it’s over now and this is the way it got to be”

“No one can save you now” Cas said coldly

“Come on Cas don’t do this! Your making a huge mistake”

“I insure you Dean I’m not!”

“Cas! No please stop and think about what you’re doing, we are friends”

”Correction Dean we were friends, we are not anymore, we broke up remember?”

”Give it up Dean! It’s over now! You are finished” Cas growled

”The hunter Dean is now the hunted” Cas said

”And if I can’t have you Dean, then no one can”!

“Cas get me out of here! I don’t want to be your breakfast”!

“Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know Cas joked rubbing his round, deformed, lumpy, huge, enormous, stomach massive belly, playfully

Dean kicked and squirmed inside of Cas, the angel’s stomach was changing shapes as the stomach muscles stretched and contacted as the struggling prey squirmed around inside Cas’ the angel’s belly, stomach

”I’ll give you a heck of a stomachache!” His prey boyfriend responded back

”Is that so?”

Cas sucks in his stomach, the angel’s stomach, the belly walls caved in on Dean, coming closer

Cas starts pushing in on his belly, pushing in his belly, Cas’ stomach began tightening, shrinking what little room Dean had inside Cas’ stomach, the stomach mussels tightened all around Dean, Dean was squirming, struggles to push back

Cas continues to sucking in his gut to make Dean’s stay as uncomfortable as possible

Cas pushed in on his stomach, tightening the space Dean had inside his stomach, belly, everything around the man caved in on Dean, squishing Dean into the hot, wet, slimy, belly walls, as the stomach mussel tightened

Cas was sucking in his stomach, pushing out his stomach as mush as he could, to make Dean as uncomfortable as possible, and Cas grinned meanly

Dean puts up a fight pushing and shoving at the slimy stomach walls, as the stomach tightened around Dean trying to squish Dean into mush

”Cas please stop, you’re, squishing, hurting me”

”Good maybe now you’ll digest quicker” Cas growled back

Cas pushed in on his stomach, sucked in his belly and tightened his stomach, the tight wall closed in all around tiny Dean leaving him trapped inside a tight stomach with no room to move, Cas grinned and said “this will teach you to show me some respect” Cas said grinning

Cas continues sucking in his stomach, like an air tight vacuum making his stomach tighter to squish Dean on porpoise 

“That will teach you not to mess with me” Cas growls

“Cas stop that, stop it! Please let me out!” Dean pleads

“DAMMIT CAS”! “LET ME OUT! Dean yells

“Cas stop that, stop it Cas! Please let me out!” Dean pleads

“Shut up Dean! Settle down in there”!

“Shut up and digest babe” Cas said slapping his huge belly, Until Dean got an idea

Everything, all things, all seemed hopeless

Until Dean got an idea, if he could make Cas burp hard enough maybe he could get out

Cas’ stomach growled, gurgled, loudly

“Cas what’s going on, you better not be digesting me”!

Dean noticed Cas’ stomach was beginning to digest

Dean sits in Cas’ stomach realized Cas’ stomach starts to digest

The angel’s stomach began to release and leak out a small puddle of hot, wet, yellow, liquid, it was Cas’ digestive fluids

The small puddle of yellowish colored fluids slowly pooled inside the stomach, as the stomach begins to digest, and stomach acid starts filling the angel’s stomach

Hot yellow gastric fluid starts flowing into the stomach, slowly filling the angel’s belly with harsh stomach acid that leaked out of the walls filling Cas’ stomach with the strong acids and warm body fluids

Slowly bathing the hunter in a small trickle of hot, yellow digestive liquids.

As the stomach hot acid begins burning against the hunter’s warm, hot, node, tender flesh.

Dean said ”Cas stop it! Your starting to digest me!”

“Good” Cas said.

Cas! Please let me out!”

”No Dean! Your not getting out!”

”Cas your digesting me!”

Cas pats his incredibly large, huge, giant, enormous, massive, oversized, bulging, swollen, rounded stomach and said.

“well da you are my breakfast after all.”

“No I’m not your breakfast!” the hunter protests.

“Your mine forever, now shut up and digest.”

“Now settle down in there, let my stomach digest you.”

”You can’t do this to me, Cas!”

”Cas you can’t do this to me!”

”YES I CAN!!!” the angel replies.

“No Cas, you can’t do this, Dean squirms inside the stomach in protest.

”Dean! Stop that squirming around in there!”

”Just accepted defeat Dean, your fate is sealed, the hunter is now the hunted.”

”There is no way out of this, except the exit out my ass.”

“O I’ll let you out say later when you reach the exit of my ass hole” Cas explains.

”I said let me out of here!”

”How about NO”! Cas said sarcastically.

“Dean NO! You are mine forever and you are never getting out EVER!”

”I’m NEVER letting you leave me ever again, now you will be mine FOREVER!”

”But why?” Dean said

“I want to digest you and become apart of me, I want you to be mine forever.” Cas said

Cas’ stomach growled loudly, gurgled angrily

Cas said “soon you will be completely digested and reduced to nothing but a pile of mush and you’ll be nothing more then more fat on my stomach”.

”Ill digest you and reduce you to nothing until you are nothing but more fat on my bulge, or nothing more then another layer of more fat on my stomach” Cas said.

”You’ll be sharing a cozy, warm spot on my cock, and become a bigger bulge on my junk, and you will be apart of me forever never able to leave me”

Cas said laughing and massaging his belly jerking himself and moaning

”YOU JUNKLESS SON OF A BITCH! “CAS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!” Dean said with anger and hurt in his voice, Dean shouted at Cas

Dean noticed Cas’ stomach was digesting quickly

The stomach was gurgling, and the mussels were closing in on Dean and Cas’ stomach slushed and churned

Dean struggles inside Cas’ belly, fighting, pushing and kicking at the churning stomach walls of Cas’ belly

Cas opened his mouth and burped loud, released a horrible, horrific, upset, rudely, nasty, victorious, obnoxiously, heavily belch

BELCH!

Dean pushed, shoved, kicked and fought against at the soft, rubbery, pink, rigged, hot, warm, wet, slimy, mucus covered, belly muscles, inside Cas’ stomach, making Cas’ stomach upset, the stomach starts to rumble, starts rumbling really loud

Dean kicked and punched at the tight stomach wall as the man’s stomach mussels weren’t closing in pushing in closer towards the man

The man, Dean kicked harder and pushed with his might

Dean continued to punch and kick inside Cas’ belly, causing a gassy reaction to occur inside Cas’ stomach, gas bubbles increased, bloated Cas’ stomach heavily with gas bubbles ready for release, Cas’ stomach was rumbling even louder

Then the stomach let out an enormous gassy, unpleasant obnoxious rumble

“What the hell?” Cas said, “Dean what’s going on in there?”

“DEAN! What the F is going on in there?”

The upset stomach gurgles, and rumbles

“Dean stop that squirming in there, you’re upsetting my stomach”!

“Dean cut that or it out, settle down in there”!

Cas demanded

”Dean! Settle down in there”!

BUURRP! Cas let out a sharp, upset, sickly burp

Dean was given Cas a bad case of the burps, Cas’ gassy gut rumbled farce, your giving me indigestion!” Cas said

Dean protests trying to get out, pushing and kicking at the stomach, bulging out Cas’ belly into a deformed lump, Cas’ stomach gurgling sickly

“DEAN I SAID STOP IT!” “KNOCK IT OFF!

This only made Cas burp loudly!

Cas felt gassy and opened his mouth to let loose a huge, disgusting belch, a epic, indecent, ugly, nasty, gassy, rumbling, victorious, supernatural burp escaped from his mouth

BUUUURRRP!

“I feel really gassy”! Cas said Cas’ belly was grumbling his grumbling gut, out slipped a hot, nasty, loud, obnoxious burp

BEEEELLLLLCCCHH!

Cas finished with another huge, disgusting, gross, unpleasant, monstrous, burp, belch and pats his massive stomach, belly

UUURRRPP!

Cas belched again, a gassy eruption occurred inside his bloated belly, out popped out a big, huge, enormous unexpected belch, excited, exited the giant, trench coated man’s mouth

After Cas belched the space inside his enormous stomach, gigantic gut got closer and tighter and smaller

The stomach muscles relaxed Cas’ stomach shrank again and the angel’s stomach tightened up even more

As the closed walls sealed secured around Dean, seal the hunter squeezing him tight, as everything around inside the stomach closed in more, the stomach walls caved in pressing against Dean’s face

The tightening walks were squishing against the man’s face, the pressure was tight, and Dean lied heavily inside Cas’ tight stomach, belly, cramped, trapped in between warm walls of hot, slimy, rugby, pink, expanded flesh of the enlarged organ

The stomach muscles relaxed and the walls closed tightly around him, the large, huge, bloated stomach shrunk down some, after the release of air, after the monster belch took place

The angel’s stomach tightened making the little space Dean had get smaller as the mussels contacted and the space inside the angel’s stomach close up and tightened around Dean squeezing and squishing the hunter against walls of hot, warm, slimy, pink, flesh

“Push all you want inside there, you are only making me burp, making me feel so much better, and what a relief, relieving my gassy stomach gas, you are helping me to burp and push more gas right out of my stomach

”Now Settle down in there Dean, your only giving me bad gas, indigestion, your only making me burp”!

“You’re only making things worse for yourself Dean, my stomach will only shrink and tighten the more I burp and let more air out of it”

Cas said, in between letting out another enormous, colossal, monstrous, rumbleing burp

buuuurrrrp!

The stomach tightened, closed in a little more every time Cas burped

“Ha struggle all you want in there Dean, but I’m not going to let you out until you are digested, and soon you will be digested, and reduced,to nothing, and turned into a big pile of mush”

Soon you’ll be nothing but a pile of mush! and reduced to nothing more, then more fat on my lower bulge, right on my vessel’s junk” Cas laughed in an evil voice

“See you in a few hours, Cas said laughing, and slaps the swollen bump, bulge of his huge bulging belly, slapping his giant, fat stomach in a sexy way, as the little layer of fat pudge on his flat, toned, stomach jiggled like jello

Cas rolls his eyes and slaps his giant, gigantic, gurgling stomach in a sexy way as his sexy stomach swollen full with his ex lover inside him

”No! Cas stop! Dammit Cas!”

Sam walks in the bunker and sees a big bellied trench coated man with a very large stomach standing there and Sam can’t help but notice the enormous bulge of his friend’s huge stomach bridging the gap between them

“Cas? Is that you?”

”Hello Sam”

”Cas are you feeling okay? You stomach is huge, what happened to you?”

”I’m fine, I just ate a little too much that’s all”

”What did you eat?” the taller brother asked

“I don’t BUURRP! Know Sam I rather not talk about it” Cas lied, and rubbed his enlarged stomach

Cas continued rubbing his swollen belly as Dean struggled inside pushing Cas’ belly out into small ripples and movements coming from inside the angel’s belly

“O excuse me Cas said embarrassed, must of been something I ate” Cas jokes slapping his enormous belly watching it jiggle

”Well if you say so Cas, call me if you need me” Sam said walking out the door leaving totally unaware that he would never know what happened to or became of his older brother, and sadly Sam will never see his brother Dean ever again

Cas had a mean case of the burps, “O excuse me, Pardon me, I think I have indigestion” Cas said, clutching to his stomach “something i ate inside, in my stomach isn’t agreeing with me” Cas said rubbing his tummy

GRRRR, Cas’ stomach let out a huge, mean, upset loud, pissed off, angry rumble

Cas’ stomach growled loudly, let loose, out a monstrous rumble

ROAR Cas’ stomach growled louder and longer this time, GRRRRRRR!

Cas’ stomach gurgled and rumbled rebelliously, Cas’ stomach churns

“I think I’ll take a nap and relax my stomach do it’s thing, let my stomach settle down and digest you, when I wake up you should be nothing but a pile of mush, more another piece of fat on my belly Cas said

Cas laid on top of his belly, his eyes grew heavy and he closed, shut his eyes and went to sleep

“No Cas please stop” Dean begs, then Cas falls asleep

Dean wanted to get out of Cas’ belly before Dean gets digested by Cas

Dean noticed Cas’ stomach was digesting at a rapid rate

The stomach was digesting, digestive fluids were leaking from the walls of the stomach

Cas’ stomach began to leak out more warm, yellow digestive fluids, Cas’ stomach gurgled and grumbled as his belly starts to digest

The stomach acid was rising, continuing to fill up the angel’s stomach

As the stomach was digesting, hot, acid burning against the hunter’s skin, melting away his flesh, the stomach churning, slushing, grumbling, growing, rumbling noises were emitting from inside the bloated stomach as it digests

More digestive fluids were leaking from the walls of the stomach

The angel’s stomach churns, and stomach acid, digestive enzymes, slush all around Dean, Cas’ stomach gut, gurgles and rumbles

The stomach slushes and churns slowly, the mussels move the stomach walls around churning the contents inside and the stomach acid digests the food inside

Dean was soon up to his neck in hot, bubbling, acid as the stomach worked on digesting the hunter, Dean’s skin burns and turns a shade of pink, as the acid was dissolving the flesh of his skin

The last thing Dean could remember is everything went dark, and Dean passed out and melted into a gory mess, and pushed into Cas’ gastrointestinal track and traveled through Cas’ intestines as the man’s gut grumbled

When Cas awoke from his nap he felt amazing he was full of energy and his stomach shrunk back down to it’s normally flat state with a small layer of added fat on his upper and lower belly, “morning Dean” Cas said rubbing his belly and shoving his hand down his boxers and stocking his newly larger, thick, tight, plumped junk and giving it a pat in appreciation

Suddenly everything fainted away and the dream went dark, then Dean woke up from his horrible nightmare breathing heavy

The bunker door closes Cas walks in Dean stirs at Cas, the trench coated angel and said”Did you just say something Cas?” Dean asked still breathing heavy

“I said Good Morning Dean, it’s morning now” Cas said smiling

“I’m so sorry Cas, will you ever forgive me?” Dean blurts out

Cas smiles and said “Yes Dean, besides I think you suffered enough already” “How did you know?” “I just know” Cas answers

“Cas were you haunting your dreams?” Dean asks

”Maybe” Cas winks at Dean and smiles


End file.
